Smile, Zane
by Rinakko
Summary: A final moment in the final, heroic act of Zane Julien. [ I'm sincerely sorry if I made anyone cry. ]


I see the golden lines linking the Overlord to life, the bindings that clasp my figurative kin.

I know what I must do, but I don't want to do it. My mind comes to many resolves, over and over, until I speak once again.

As I jump, I ask my brothers to support me one more time. The leering mechanism of the Golden Master gazes down upon me, as I prepare to do what the unthinkable. Yet, it still must be done; there is no other way. None else can take my place, nor do what I am to accomplish.

Swiftly, I reach the metallic armor that totes our enemy to his places, and a cry reaches up from within me. It is the epitome of freedom, of life, of release. It is what I am made of. It is the sound of my life. A blue light is radiating from somewhere; I cannot find the source. The Overlord sneers at me, yet I still hang on. I can see minuscule flecks of frost forming around us, unnoticed by him.

My palms begin the burn as the disc within me pulsates rapidly, like a bomb ticking down to the final explosion.

_Why am I doing this? There has to be another way._

Still, parts of me doubt my decision. There is a infinite space now, between going on and turning, and I know what has been done. Going back, now, would till cause the inevitable. There is no regret to be found.

The half - moon band that is my heart now thrums more violently, and I understand the critical means here. Ice is now freely forming on the Overlord's form, creeping slowly over his dark essence. He notices. He notices, and instead of the savage pleasure in his expression, there is now unthinkable fury.

Vaguely, I can hear my friends below me, with valiant cries of protest. They know. Beneath, I can also hear the shouts and screams of the remaining citizens as they attempt to escape with the Serpentine. They are innocent people, unwillingly caught in this feud : and I know that.

Nostalgia engulfs me, along with the fuzzy sensation of deja vu, and I find the memory.

_I can feel the wings of the small butterfly tickle my palms as I extend my hands, ever - watchful as the little creature flits away from my sight. The old man next to me smiles, perhaps with pride, and turns to me. He balances his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and speaks in a fatherly way to me._

_" Remember, Zane, " he states calmly. " You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. "_

_A smile plays, synchronized, across both our faces as we turn our heads to the spring sky._

I understand now how it is to have the reminiscence of your life, your soul, your dreams and memories played out before yourself. Mine are ever - changing and swift, but each recollection engulfs me in a tranquil, serene aura as I watch. They fill me with courage, and as they keep flowing, I feel safe in the face of danger.

_Leaping over a building, golden weapons in hand alongside my brothers._

_Raising our elemental blades to the darkened sky, a ray of pure energy exploding from the tips._

_The many cries of our chant, spiraling._

_In the frost forest, four twisters stirring up wide clumps of snow as we face the icy monsters._

_My father, his arms open wide, in a heartfelt embrace to me._

_Sensei, vowing we would find my family in front of the Bounty, a promise he would keep. I can hear myself asking if I would be the green ninja, and see his wise smile._

_Myself, in a column of radiant blue light, proclaiming my identity. _

_Ice spreading, blasting, materializing._

_Humour switch on. _

_I can see the falcon, and myself, mirroring each other's movements._

Distantly, I can feel and hear the tiny heart monitor, and my vision flashes red for an instant. I see that my power has finally shut down. By now, the entire city is engulfed by a blizzard of my doing, and my friend's calls can no longer be heard.

One voice cuts through the silence, and I see far down below, eyes watching me.

I know what they are thinking, I know their regrets, I understand their pain. But as I turn back to the thoughts of my memories, I also know I can no longer stay with them in their physical realm. I cannot hear their pleas, cannot glimpse their faces.

Although only a few seconds passed, everything itself has gone deathly silent and distorted, and faintly, vaguely, it's like I can hear a voice, singing a melody of my life and end from another dimension. It speaks to me, for me, and as I let go, I know.

And I smile.


End file.
